1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a performance supporting device for an organ which has various tone and effect switches for each keyboard of the organ.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a pipe organ, an electronic organ, etc., there are provided for each keyboard pluralities of tone and effect switches usually called "stop", "stop table" or "draw knob". As a tune is played, registrations by these tablets are changed to produce various performance effects on the tune being played.
To rapidly provide such performance effects, pipe organs and the like have employed, as subsidiaries thereto, "combination" and "crescendo" mechanisms from olden times. The combination device is designed so that some lines of registrations preset by a player before his playing can be selectively produced as the playing of a tune proceeds. This device is usually added to large-sized electronic organs and the like.
In the case of the crescendo device, some steps of registrations are decided at the stage of manufacturing an organ and the number of tones sounded are successively increased by stepping on a crescendo pedal more deeply. The crescendo device is usually employed in a large-sized electronic organ commonly referred to as the church model.
In a typical combination device heretofore employed, switches are provided corresponding to tone and effect tablets for presetting registrations and are selectively actuated to perform the combination function. Accordingly, in this case, the number of switches necessary for presetting is (the number of tone and effect tablets to be preset).times.(the number of lines of registrations) and the number of switches used increases with an increase in the number of tones to be sounded. For example, if five registration lines to be preset are provided in the case where each of swell, great and pedal keyboards has twelve tone and effect tablets, the number of switches required is (12+12+12)5=180. Further, a method of presetting registrations in holding relays from the tablets has also been employed. Also, in this case, however, reduction of mechanical parts is difficult, presenting a problem in the design of organs.